


Interrupted Honeymoon

by StarscreamSimp



Series: A Mind's Perspective [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Seeker Trines, Starscream being Starscream, decepticon raids, megatron being teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: After a recent sparkbonding, the Decepticons are quite content given that their two commanders are much more mellowed out. Starscream is less.. screechy, and Megatron is less angry. Everything is going well until new Autobot technology incapacitates Starscream and lands him in Autobot custody.And Megatron is not happy.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: A Mind's Perspective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972936
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. The Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtomeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/gifts).



The raid was supposed to be as typical as any other. The Air Commander had ordered the seekers to gain aerial advantages to cover their ground troops, Megatron had ordered the ground troops to secure every ounce of energon- everything that was expected of a small-scale raid. In fact, Megatron had highly doubted the interference of any Autobots. They were in a secluded region of a North American desert- a quick in-and-out mission to receive energon sources from a deep canyon. There weren’t even any humans.

As typical now, Megatron and Starscream waited on the deck of the _Nemesis_. Their sparkbond had not been a secret- at least, not for very long. Skywarp and Thundercracker _quickly_ caught wind. And as necessary for a seeker such as Skywarp, _rumors_ were to be had.

Though, the two commanders didn’t keep the rumors out for long. For their first raid after the bond, before Starscream left to command the aerial fleet, Megatron seized his arm. _And kissed him_. In front of the **entire** Decepticon faction.

Gasps were heard, heating vents roared collectively through the grunts. Starscream’s cheek plating flushed in embarrassment, but he quickly reveled back in the attention and kissed the Warlord back with equal fervor.

Needless to say, their relationship was not secret amongst their faction. In fact, many were happy. Megatron had been in a considerably better mood, and Starscream had been considerably _less_ screechy. Skywarp and Thundercracker particularly enjoyed their Trine Leader now- considering he even did trine-bonding activities willingly now.

Raids had been completely successful, and this cycle’s raid was just as routine. Megatron quickly held his Seeker protectively, whispering sweet praises towards his Second. Four million years of war, and neither imagined the very-real possibility of death. Starscream was too stubborn to die. The Well of All-Sparks wouldn’t even accept the Seeker. Megatron was far too determined to die in a raid. Regardless, their pre-raid and pre-battle traditions caused a wave of confidence to flow over each other. Just another cycle, another raid.

“You know I _love_ seeing a Maestro in the air.” Megatron whispered hoarsely as he gently offered a massage to the seeker’s wings.

Starscream melted into the touch, feeling his spark swell to the tone of his Lord.

“Mmm.” He agreed. “It’s where I am at my best.”

Megatron gently nuzzled his helm, pressing the smaller frame tightly to his chassis. Their sparks thumped against the chambers, two bonded- separated by protective casing but wanting nothing more to just touch.

Regardless, the respective Leader and Second-in-Command of the Decepticon Army had important jobs on days like today- jobs that had to be conducted on different edges of the battle. So they parted ways, Starscream’s digits clinging on until he was finally dragged away by Skywarp and Thundercracker.

* * *

Soundwave’s scans had shown no Autobot activity in the area. The telepath was near certain in his calculations. Megatron recalled an estimation of a 95% confidence interval. He was content with that.

And so, he gave the command for the Seekers to begin their ascent. He, along with most other ground-mechs stared up at the elegance of their Aerial army raising and soaring up into the sky. Megatron watched his star Second soar at the front of the pack, Skywarp and Thundercracker flying close to his side as they began maneuvering towards the canyon. The Elite Trine was certainly an eyecatcher.

Starscream sent a comm to Megatron, hailing his leader to approach. And the group troops began their trudge towards the canyon.

* * *

They reached the hull of the canyon uneventfully. Descending with an elevator quickly assembled by the Constructicons, bots began mining at the base, finding a rich source of their life fuel.

“Decepticons! Secure the energon!” Megatron ordered, and the bots hailed their leader. Soundwave sent out his casseticons as he felt safe enough in their surroundings. Rumble and Frenzy begrudgingly carried three cubes each towards the ship, with Ravage keeping them in tow.

After almost three vorns, Megatron was satisfied with their workload, and was about to call a return when Starscream hailed him through the communication line.

:: Lord Megatron! Autobots spotted! ::

The warlord looked up in unison as the barrage of Seekers began receiving fire.

The Air Commander twisted gracefully between the shots, along with the other members of his trine. The Coneheads were not as gifted with grace, and Thrust took a serious bullet to the wing, causing him to begin to descent quickly.

The other fliers soon returned fire, and Megatron ordered the rest of the ground troops up to assist their air fleet.

A ping of worry ran through Megatron’s chassis; though he was completely confident with his Second’s abilities to draw fire, the thought of his mate in danger still created an anxiety for the Warlord- a feeling he despised.

Regardless, Megatron hid back the concern, focused on his main task which was guiding his troops.

Starscream on the other hand, reveled in the excitement of battle.

:: Watch out Star! :: The Teleporter had comm’d to the trine as a fleet of Autobots took fire on the Elite Trine, and Thundercracker quickly flipped to the side to avoid a barrage of bullets from Ironhide and Cliffjumper. The trio returned fire as Starscream laughed maniancally, performing advanced aerial maeunvers- twists and turns to avoid fire as the three seekers launched an endless tirade from their Null-Rays.

The Autobots hid behind cover; Starscream noted the distinct lack of Prime within the Autobot force.

As fire seemingly ceased, Starscream ordered his Air Fleet to return to the _Nemesis._ However, the Air Commander wasn’t entirely convinced at the lack of retaliation. It became apparent moments later, when Starscream’s anti-artillery warnings suddenly fired red across his HUD. Millions of years of battle had programmed him to instinctively drop down beneath his trinemates, attempting to rid himself of whatever missile was seeking him.

Thundercracker screamed out, and Starscream could only hear as the missile- far more advanced than one he’d ever encountered, had collided with his thrusters, effectively causing Starscream to drop down. Panicking, his body transformed into his root mode midflight, desperately trying to gain control over his declining altitude.

Starscream hadn’t even noticed that the bottom half of his legs had been blown clean off, and he only could stare up as Skywarp teleported closer.

His HUD flashed red again and he yelled at Skywarp to stay back. The purple seeker’s panicked face was the last he saw before the second missile hit his lower chassis, the explosion causing the Air Commander to fall unconscious to the ground.

Perceptor and Wheeljack watched from afar, beaming with the effectiveness of their new artillery as they watched the tri-colored seeker fall, leaving a trail of heavy smoke behind.

* * *

Megatron felt the first hit abruptly. He halted in his steps and clutched his chassis, a ghostly secondary pain running through his systems. It took him a klik to realize it wasn’t him who was injured- no. It was _Starscream_.

The grey mech hollered out in a confused anger- demanding his ground troops to back up their seekers. He desperately tried to hail Starscream, his steady walk turning into a considerable run.

But the Second’s comm was disabled.

He ran faster, Soundwave quickly following behind.

“Lord Megatron: Autobot reinforcements arriving!”

Megatron ignored him. As they reached the top of the canyon, Megatron could only watch as his optics targeted on his Starscream, falling through the air with heavy smoke falling from his thrusters. He watched his Second flop helplessly to gain control. And he watched as he saw the second missile collide into his _sparkmate_.

He collapsed to his knees as pain rang through his spark.

Pain soon turned to anger.

“Decepticons! Find Starscream and show the Autobots _no_ mercy!”

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker quickly circled down, following the path of smoke to rescue their fallen leader. However, they were soon greeted by a full barrage of Autobots, and center-front was..

“Optimus!” Thundercracker growled dangerously through his dentae. His noticed that Starscream had been surrounded by the Autobots, but that Ratchet was also presently tending to him, which relieved the blue seeker just a tad.

Skywarp quickly hovered near his mate, his optics dangerously slanted as he watched protectively over Starscream. His mangled body was in stasis, but alive- they could tell from their trine link.

“Thundercracker, we will treat Starscream and ensure he makes a full recovery.” Optimus returned with his typically stoic voice. Skywarp hissed defensively, hiking his wings in anger.

Megatron hailed the Elite Trine, repeatedly.

:: S-sir. They have him. :: Skywarp repeated, nervous of the response.

Megatron was silent as he slowly approached the scene, several kliks of tension having passed of two dangerous yet outnumbered seekers aiming Null-Rays at the Prime himself, while Sunstreaker held a gun to the unconscious helm of their Air Commander.

Megatron’s spark sputtered in pain as he ran up beside the two seekers.

“Optimus!” He growled with a such a deep intensity, the Autobot leader stepped back instinctively.

“Give. Me. Starscream.”

Optimus exchanged a quick glance with Jazz before returning his gaze to Megatron.

“Starscream _will_ get the best treatment under our care. I assure you.” He began. “However there are negotiations that have-“

Megatron quickly stepped forward with his fusion cannon raised, powered up to full intensity. Every bot present at that canyon instinctively raised their weapons, even Optimus readied his blaster.

If looks could kill, daggers would have shot out of Megatron’s optics and beheaded Optimus then and there. His frame seized with tense, heavy breathes. His spark twirled and his focus quickly shifted to Starscream as Ratchet ran over and started an energon line.

Sunstreaker kept the gun pointed directly at his lover’s helm.

Megatron knew that Starscream would be dead if he fought this now.

He gritted his dentae roughly.

“If you hurt my Second, I will personally-“

“Starscream will be taken care of properly. I give you my word.” Optimus offered. While true that Optimus had good intentions, there were many other Autobots who were just _eager_ to get a chance to interrogate Starscream.

He stepped back to face Optimus, but shifted on his pedes just to keep Starscream within his sight.

The red and blue Autobot nodded to Jazz, and Megatron stood his ground as he watched his Second- his Starscream, get towed away from him.

Behind him, he recognized the sounds of Skywarp and Thundercracker crying out in frustration.

“Megatron?” Skywarp asked meekly.

The Warlord did not face his army. His optics stayed set on the disappearing army that held _his_ Starscream. His gaze was long. Anger ran through his lines- but this anger was _fierce_.

“We will kill them all.”

* * *

Starscream’s optics slowly onlined as he grunted in pain. His frame felt heavy and tired. And very, very sore.

“Ah, good. You’re awake.”

Starscream’s helm quickly turned to face the direction of the intruder’s voice.

Ratchet only stared back at him as he adjusted some lines on Starscream’s chassis.

The Air Commander found himself bound tight, his Null-Rays gone, his legs- wait.

Starscream arched his neck as he tried to look down. “My legs?” He cried out, finding that he had no sensors past his upper knee joint.

He couldn’t see, but he struggled against the restraints anyways.

“Everything below the knee was blown clean off. We’re working on replacements currently.” Ratchet answered rather calmly. He couldn’t be forced to be kind to the Second-in-Command of the Decepticon army, but he was considerate enough to fix his legs.

“Your wings are fixed.” He added. Starscream reflexively flickered his wing tips, which responded with full efficiency. He sighed out, laying his helm back against the medbay pillow. He hadn’t the energy to argue.

“So where’s your Prime? Is he trying to _negotiate_ using me?” He asked, annoyed. Ratchet simply scoffed.

“As if I’m at liberty to talk to you.”

The medic checked his vitals one last time and left the seeker alone in the medbay. He was sure that there were guards outside the door. There was nothing the seeker could do without his weapons and _legs_.

He tried hailing Megatron, but of course the blasted medic had kept his comm disabled. He struggled against the binds. His spark beat fast- begging for the comfort of his newly bonded.

Starscream growled and hissed at the restraints. Primus help him, he missed Megatron.


	2. Finding Him

Most mechs on the _Nemesis_ knew better than to bother Megatron when he was in a _mood_. Unfortunately, Skywarp hadn’t quite gotten that memo.

Megatron had been pacing back and forth within the central command quarters. It was mostly barren, save for his loyal telepath working on a monitor, and a couple grunts finishing reports. Soundwave looked up as a quick _*vop*_ indicative of their faction’s only teleporter made themselves known.

“Megatron- uh, Lord- Sir.” He paused, hopping up to the platform to where Megatron had been frustratingly pacing.

“Skywarp you may suggest biting your glossa before-“

“Starscream- uh. He’s awake.”

Megatron’s optics blinked, and the wash of anger directed towards the purple jet diminished in face of the mention of his Air Commander. “How do you..” He gestured, words disappearing towards the end.

“Trine bond!” Skywarp exclaimed before launching into an unprompted tangent regarding the delicacies of a Seeker bond.

Megatron effectively tuned him out as he walked towards the central terminal. Surely Prime would contact him soon?

“Suggestion: Do not contact first. Reasoning: Do not indicate the significance of Starscream.” The telepath had silently sunken behind him, ready to advise his superior.

Megatron nodded, though he wanted contact with his seeker, Soundwave was right. His relationship with Starscream was a liability. He found his servos gripping tightly. His spark thunked deeply within his chassis. Anxiety? Perhaps. He wasn’t used to such feelings.

Patience was not a virtue to Megatron.

* * *

Starscream had onlined again, and though his processor was groggy, he noticed the amount of warnings littering his HUD. His optics opened slowly, quickly half-lidding to save himself the pain of bright medbay lights.

In the distance, he heard vague arguing. He tried to tune his audials to make out the words, but to no avail. He struggled instinctively, though he knew he’d still be restrained. He was very much in the same position as he was the last time he woke up. Wings? Check. He still felt numb completely below the knee joint. He wondered if the sappy Autobots had bothered to repair him yet.

Starscream’s optics shifted towards the medbay doors as he heard pedes approach.

Optimus Prime entered, stoic as always. Repulsive as always to the seeker. He would’ve scoffed but his processor warnings still clogged most of his external functions.

“Come to negotiate me yet?” He coughed out, his vocalizer gritty and coarse.

Prime simply shook his helm; “Unfortunately Starscream, there’s been a change of plans.” He began. “Ratchet wishes to keep you observation for an extra cycle for recovery.” He approached the med bay. Starscream hated that he looked so _endearingly_ towards a prisoner of war.

“Your legs have been repaired.” He nodded approvingly at the job Ratchet had done. “By the end of this cycle you’ll be moved to a holding cell for negotiations.”

Starscream grit his dentae. He tried to think of a witty comment, but ultimately fell short. Optimus figured he wouldn’t get a further reaction out of the Air Commander, but prompted anyway.

“Starscream- I.” He cleared his vocalizer and the seeker raised an optic. “Ratchet found injuries- artificial injuries on your frame. He.. wanted me to ask about.” Clearly the truck was struggling with his words, dancing around the topic.

“What is it Prime?” He scoffed out.

“Self-inflicted injuries amongst.. other external injuries.”

Starscream spat out angrily.

“That is absolutely _none_ of your business and you have _no_ right to pry around my frame you filthy perverts!”

“We were just concerned about-“ he paused again, hesitating. “I know a lot of the other injuries are not from battle. And we’ve heard how Megatron can get-“

“You know _nothing._ ” He hissed out.

Part of Starscream’s spark sunk at their tumultuous history. Yes, Starscream had scars on his body from self-inflicted injuries, though they weren’t external anymore, and would be healed soon enough. The others had most notably come from Megatron, though some from age-old beatings and others from more.. intimate encounters. Part of his yearned to defense the one he’s come to love and consider so endearing, but he understood the dangerousness of admitting such a relationship.

Prime still looked at him with concern.

Starscream resigned to a sigh. “Your type wouldn’t understand.”

The red mech ached to respond but decided best to let the flier rest. “Later this cycle if Ratchet deems you fit, you’ll be moved to an appropriate cell.”

Starscream didn’t respond to that, just staring at the ceiling. His processor had played through memories- painful memories of the past. He shut his optics as he heard footsteps leaving, echoing softly as the soft _whoosh_ of the medbay doors slid closed. Alone to his thoughts, alone to his devices.

The Air Commander sighed. His spark ached longingly. He sent a pulse through the bond. He wondered if Megatron could feel it. A seeker trine bond worked differently than a sparkbond, though both allowed him to sense the other’s presence. He could actively feel Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Megatron at any given time. To a normal mech, the constant stimulation and information being chugged into their system may drive them insane, but Starscream considered himself a professional at processing such information efficiently.

He sent pulses to both Skywarp and Thundercracker, and immediately felt two pulses back in return, sending feelings of reassurance to cure his loneliness.

He could feel sense of worry deep through both pulses, though he still felt nothing from Megatron’s end- other than knowing he was still functioning. He wondered if the idiot had any idea of what a sparkbond meant. Stupid Megatron.

* * *

Megatron’s frame shuddered as he felt an immense role of energy radiate in his spark. It was terrifyingly familiar.

He found himself resigned to his throne, yelling at the slightest irritation. Anger ran through his lines, striking at any poor mech or bot who happened to wander in the Command centre at a wrong time. Surprisingly, Thundercracker and Skywarp were saved from such bouts. Perhaps some residual-bond thing. Megatron was still confused on how it worked.

He tried to remember what Skywarp had spoken about bonds- about the “pulses” and feelings. He closed his optics in an attempt to channel something towards his spark. It felt.. new and uncomfortable. Moments later, he felt a surge of emotion hitting him deeply. And again, it was deeply familiar, deeply Starscream. Was this the pulse?

The warlord focuses his energy, closing his optics as he tried to force back a strong feeling of want across the invisible bond.

He thought his efforts were wasted until he soon felt another pulse of energy reassuring his spark. It was warm, like a ghostly touch delicately caressing his deepest emotions. It reminded him of safety. He felt his anger simmer and dissipate again as he sent another pulse, evoking a protective instinct. He’d get his seeker back soon.

* * *

The seeker remembered waking up from his daydream as the medbay doors slid open again, the red and white medic making himself known. “How’re the legs?” He asked as his nose was focused on a datapad.

“I don’t know considering I can’t _move_ them.” He hissed.

“Can you feel them?”

“ _No_!”

Ratchet was rather perplexed by this. He decided to look down back at his work. They were identical to the originals- same materials and armor. Ratchet was rather impressed; even the body work and paint work was just a perfect replica.

He began teasing the wires and crimping them back, ensuring their proper placement. He also did a hard reset on the sensors, causing the Air Commander to seethe in pained grunts as the sensors in his legs rebooted, and a surge of new sensations quickly caused both legs to twitch.

“F-frag.”

“Feel ‘em now?”

Starscream nodded indignantly as he twitched his pedes, adjusting.

“It’d help if I could get a better look.”

Ratchet sighed and clicked a button on the medical berth, causing the front to bend up so the Decepticon was effectively sitting upwards.

He gazed down to his legs. Though he wouldn’t say, he was thoroughly impressed with the replacements. The red wasn’t an authentic Royal Vosian Red though that could be fixed back at the _Nemesis_.

He nodded approvingly.

“Is there anything that you have questions about before you’re returned to your cell?” Ratchet asked nonchalantly.

Starscream simply shook his helm. “When do negotiations begin?”

“Probably tomorrow. Who knows. Why are you eager to get back to getting your aft kicked again?” The snarky tone did not sit well with the seeker, who clutched his servos tightly. He bit down on his glossa.

“My matters on _my_ ship are of no importance to an Autobot medic.”

Ratchet shrugged and placed down the datapad by the berth. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

Starscream rolled his optics as he was greeted by the menagerie.

Optimus, followed suit by Ironhide and Jazz watching carefully, undid his leg and shoulder restraints. The seeker was completely unbound, and he stared angry dangers at the truck. He rubbed his servos forgivingly around one another where the bounds kept him tightly.

“’On’t make us carry ya.” Ironhide spat out, to which Starscream hissed and unsheathed his deadly claws.

“Now now,” Optimus interjected quickly. “Starscream, are you able to walk?” He asked carefully, aware of the condition of his legs.

“Of course!”

Starscream carefully slid his lower half out of the berth, shivering as his pedes touched the cold, hard surface. He stood straight for a moment, recalibrating the sensors in his legs as his thrusts clicked against the hard flooring with a few practice steps. He let go of the berth side and held his wings straight for balance.

Not bad for Autobot repairs.

He figured he had a chance to fight back. He stared back at the heavily armed lackies and considered his options. Statistically, he was better off not trying anything. It’d only delay negotiations further.

The medbay doors slid open and a smaller, yellow mech followed suit. Sunstreaker? Starscream couldn’t recall. He stared down the seeker with a voidless smile. He only felt slightly creeped out.

He shook it off as Optimus led him off towards his cell, staring straight back at the yellow car. It was rather unnerving.

* * *

“This is where you’ll be staying for the time being. We’ll start negotiations tomorrow. Until then you can sit tight here.”

Starscream was forced into the cell. It wasn’t anything like the Decepticon prisoner cells. This one had an actual padded berth and a singular table. Plain, but livable.

The Air Commander noticed the lackies behind him had left, only Optimus left in the quarters as Starscream sat down.

“Is Skyfire on-base?”

Optimus shook his head. “No. He is currently on an expedition elsewhere.”

“Oh.” Starscream’s lips pursed. He nodded. Optimus left shortly after, leaving Starscream alone, yet again, in the cell.

* * *

Having fallen into recharge some hours after, Starscream stirred slightly. Battle protocols woke him fast as he sensed the door to his cell slinking open. Before he knew it, painful shudders of electricity were sent through his system, knocking him down to the ground with a pained yelp. The yellow mech snickered as Starscream’s systems were overloaded with painful electrical impulses, causing his whole frame to twitch uncontrollable. He tried to kick, yell, anything. His vocalizer came out only in a strained static, his optics unable to register vision, only blocked into whiteness as a second shot came out.

“I always hated your kind. Optimus is too soft and empathetic. But I’m not.” Sunstreaker kneeled down and grinned. “And do I have a night planned for you.”

* * *

Megatron had awoken out of recharge with a roar. His spark thumped painfully so as feels of immense agony forced into the bond. Megatron quickly ran to the Command centre out of his quarters, sending a ping to Soundwave for an emergency. Before he got there, he noticed the two distraught seekers.

“-must be in so much pain.” Thundercracker was kneeling on the ground with Skywarp, holding each other.

“What-“ The Warlord cleared his vocalizer. “What happened?”

Skywarp quickly interjected. “They’re hurting him! Real bad too.” Thundercracker grabbed his trinemate’s shoulder reassuringly.

Megatron felt the extreme pain through the bond, effecting his own spark. He remember what Starscream said, how it was dumb to bond during wartime. But Megatron didn’t care. He made a promise to Prime, one he intended to keep.

Calm fury reigned through his veins as he set an alarm to effectively wake all units out of recharge.

He stared at the blank monitor, wary of any other presence.

“Tonight.” He said with clenched servos. “Tonight we’ll get him.”

Soundwave quickly entered the Command centre, along with all of his mini-cassettes.

“Prep Laserbeak. Figure out what we’re up against. We leave in one joor.” Megatron’s optics were lit up with such a determination the telepath hadn’t seen since the day the war had begun. He quickly sent off his cassette with a gentle pat, and set off to map out the path.

He felt another surge of pain roar through his spark, causing him to kneel to the ground with one knee.

“Soundwave! Ready the troops for an immediate departure.” He turned towards Skywarp. “Teleport us.” The purple seeker shook. “I- it’s dangerous.” He blabbered and Thundercracker nodded his head in agreeance.

“I do not care for my own safety.” He began, totally disregarding that of the two fliers. “Teleport. Now.” He tightly grabbed onto the teleporter’s shoulder. Skywarp looked over fearfully at Thundercracker.

“L-lord Megatron- Skywarp’s ability.. it’s best if we got closer.” Skywarp nodded in agreeance.

Megatron grit his dentae tightly, growing increasingly frustrated at each pained ping rang deep in his spark. Starscream’s pulses felt weaker, strained, and definitely injured.

He grunted angrily, but otherwise obliged, stamping off towards the flight deck with aerials in tow.

* * *

Starscream had lost function in his limbs by the third shot. Sunstreaker took pleasure in his pain, grinning deviously as he took out a sharpened dagger, holding it threateningly close to the seeker’s delicate throat cabling.

“Oh, how a vain _uneducated_ prince could become the right hand man to Megatron? Shocking really.” He began dragging the sharp piece down the seeker’s wings, drawing out beaded energon as he pierced through the thin armor with ease. Wings being particularly sensitive, he was slow to ensure more pain.

Starscream could do nothing but cry out in pain, though none of it reached his vocalizer. His optical cables had been disabled, along with most sensors in his frame.

* * *

The armada had stationed just outside of the detection radius, as per Soundwave’s calculations. It was still night time on Earth, and unlikely for the Autobots to be fully-functioning. Megatron looked to Skywarp, who nodded. Thundercracker ultimately chose to stay behind, as teleporting back four mechs for Skywarp was extremely difficult.

Megatron primed his fusion cannon, grasping tightly on the teleporter. He had only big part of that activity several times in the past. For those new or unused to the feeling, it could be sickening. Megatron was far too angry to care. He held tight, optics shut as the world around him spun. In a split second, a quick * _vop_ * had a very angry, very menacing Warlord sitting in a far-too small cell.

Sunstreaker only looked up for what was a split second. His optics had enough time to register a frightful look, before his entire chassis had a huge, gaping hole in it. Alarms blared. Megatron didn’t care. He rushed towards his seeker, ignoring the steaming yellow Autobot, falling to his knees, grasping at the last of his life source as his optics faded and he fell back lifelessly. Megatron quickly cradled his second, twitching painfully from electrical shocks. His mouth and optics were wide open, though neither sound nor sight could register for Starscream. He could barely recognize the touch.

“U-uh. Lord Megatron. The uh, the entire Autobot army is coming.”

Megatron stared at the lifeless Autobot, then to his near-lifeless Second.

Rage boiled through his systems. Soundwave urged him to teleport back, to return. But the anger of putting his sparkmate in danger, of trusting Optimus with his life. He couldn’t.

He was absolutely furious. But then he turned to his weak Air Commander. If he died, Starscream died. And neither one of them had a death wish, not yet at least. With his seeker slung around his shoulder with one hand, Megatron quickly aimed his fusion cannon at some unrecognizable Autobots. He fired incredulously, blasting into the troops without a shred of remorse. Part of him deeply wanted to cut into their life forced with

He quickly turned to Skywarp. “Get us back.”

* * *

Soundwave quickly awaited his return. Thundercracker ran to his trineleader’s side. “Oh primus what did they do to him?” He asked worriedly. Skywarp shook his head.

“Some kinda electric gun. Fraggin’ Sunstreaker.”

Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobot entourage quickly made themselves known as Megatron stood tall in front of his army, clutching his seeker tightly.

“You let my Air Commander nearly _die_.” He seethed.

“It- it was not my intention. I was unaware of Sunstreaker’s actions and-“

“Your negligence, nearly caused the death of my…” he paused. “Second in Command.”

Starscream shifted slightly in his arms, causing Megatron to look down.

The seeker slowly began regaining feeling in his limbs, though barely. He reset his optics, causing them to flicker. Same with his audial components and vocalizer. After a few manual reboots, his vision focused to see that handsome face looking down at him.

“M.. meg.” He whispered hoarsely. Megatron again felt anger dissipate from him. For a moment, it was as if the entire world around him disappeared. Just him and Starscream. Starscream was seemingly unaware too as he quickly clambered up clumsily to wrap his arms around his leader’s neck, kissing him suddenly.

Optimus stared dumbly at the scene across from them.

“I knew it.” Ratchet teased.

Megatron only kissed back.

Starscream was still weak and, most certainly out of it, so he just ended up clinging on tightly around Megatron’s neck as the kiss broke, idly resting his helm on his shoulder pauldron as Megatron held him tightly, servos cup on his arm and wing strut protectively.

“Leave before I decide to blow up your entire base.”

He didn’t have to ask twice.

* * *

Starscream had awoken feeling unable to move. But this time it wasn’t from restraints- at least, from Autobot restraints.

“You’re awake.” Megatron spoke, though kept his voice soft. Starscream nodded, relaxing in his grasp. Megatron held him tightly, protectively. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by Astrotrain flying full force through an astrofield.” He paused, pressing tightly against Megatron’s chassis. He propped his chin up, optics wide as he looked up. “You came back for me.”

“Of course I did! I.. it felt strange without having you in my proximity.” He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of the seeker’s helm.

He grunted softly in overstimulated pain, though relaxed again as he gazed into his leader’s eyes. “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re beginning to realize what a sparkbond _actually_ is.”

“Starscream, I would destroy every being on this planet to get you. I would venture into the darkest depths of this universe to find you.”

The Air Commander felt his spark melt deeply. He smiled softly and leaned forward to press his lips against his Warlord.

He kissed back with a longing passion.

“I love you.”

“Shut up.” Starscream kissed him again, biting the warlord’s lip back. He spoke once the kiss broke.

“I love you most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot i wrote this last week ixkhfbgdkgb here it is

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write!! next chapter will go up soon <3  
> with more megatron/starscream dialogue


End file.
